


Let's Be Honest (I can be rough too)

by mokocchii



Category: South Park
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Cartman, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, established kyman, harsh sex, i think i did good though, it was fun getting out of my comfort zone, never wrote top kyle but here i go, only for you mich, top!kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokocchii/pseuds/mokocchii
Summary: Being with Cartman brings out a side of Kyle he never knew that existed.My secret santa gift to Papermich! Top Kyle Smut baby!





	Let's Be Honest (I can be rough too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papermich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papermich/gifts).



> So here’s my Secret Santa gift to mich, literally a blessing to know in this past year. Became friends in the oddest circumstances, her blatant humour and remarks is something that makes me fall over in constant laughter. She’s also the few pine people I know and gotta say…made me more open to pine-like hc’s. (or I guess more top kyle fics haha) And cause of that, this fic is for you babe. This wasn't easy to tackle, but I’m pretty happy for how it turned out. So for anyone who also enjoys top!kyle fics (as I noticed there is a lack of in this fandom) you can enjoy it too ^^

Eyes blearily opened, the light shorn on Kyle’s face through the small curtain. He groaned, threading his hands in his own ginger curls, tangled and faded sweat lingering on his forehead, evidence of what transpired the night before.

Kyle stumbled out of the bed, padding his feet across the carpet room in search of his clothes, which was frankly thrown carelessly everywhere. Looking for his boxers, he couldn't help but notice his appearance passing by the mirror and – shit – he stopped to gander his physique.

He looked like a mess.

His curls were definitely in disarray, some sticking to his head. Small traces of under bags were present, and ghosting his pale neck and chest was an array of nips and hickeys that were replacing older ones.

He heard a snore behind him, and glanced at Cartman sleeping soundly in the bed.

Getting together with Cartman only a few short months ago…it wasn't the easiest transition from rival enemies to supposed lovers. If he were honest they kept tethering back and forth with their advances for awhile now, yet no one dared to make the move that was impossible to retreat. That was, until Cartman claimed Kyle’s lips one night in a bravado fashion when they had their daily late night conversations at Stark’s pond, their faces inching closer till their mouths moulded in an desperate, harmonious kiss. Lips parted, green eyes shocked, but immediately snapped them closed as he returned the kiss, pulling Cartman’s head up impossibly closer. Eventually a confession came out from the kiss, and dismissing his doubt of Cartman, Kyle accepted it, and the rest was history.

Kyle didn't know, but their friends were expecting the two to become a couple for quite some time. Kenny gave a cheeky thumbs up when he saw the two walk hand in hand, claiming he called this months ago. Cartman wasn't amused.

Stan shockingly had a better reaction Kyle expected. While he said he didn't understand (and hell it was true, who could understand their relationship?) he was willing to support, knowing how it made his super best friend elated. The camaraderie they shared was obvious, and it was never as palatable as that day, and for that, Kyle was thankful.

Finding his boxers, he treaded to the bathroom, trying to freshin’ up his lack luster appearance. Also there was no point to wearing his underwear if there was dried cum sticking on the inner thighs of his legs. He typically cleans up after sex but he had become lazy these days, opting to snuggle right after. (something he discovered bout himself). God, he knew he and Cartman were active as hell when it came to sex, but yesterday was a first when they came twice in a row. And the shameful thing was that despite being exhausted, Kyle was willing to go a third time but Cartman passed out before Kyle could suggest it.

He didn't blame his boyfriend for being tired yesterday. Including sex, they also spent the whole day out, shopping for the upcoming Christmas season Cartman was insistent they celebrate.  Kyle wasn't even supposed to stay over, but with Ms. Cartman absent on a trip and Cartman’s dirty talk hovering in his ear, sexual urges overcame his resolve.

Turning on the showerhead, his thoughts then drifted to their previous night, which tempted him to sigh.

While they were out a few weeks ago with Kenny and Stan, sex came up in conversation, and of course, talk jumped between Stan’s discombobulated relationship with Wendy, and Kenny’s mini sexual adventures of the girl of the week. Of course, focus translated to Cartman and Kyle’s sex life, which Kyle was adamant of not disclosing, but of course Cartman had a snarky grin as he dropped hints at what they did in the bedroom.

_“Damn Kyle, you really like Cartman’s dick.” Kenny mentioned, turning Stan green and Cartman snorting._

_He couldn't help but blush. “Wha- not like, I like it moderately okay?!” he huffed, earning a laugh from his boyfriend._

_“You don't say that when you’re on all fours Khaaal,” he sang, and Stan finally ran to the bathroom. “Marsh, you weak ass!”_

_As Cartman went after Stan to bitch about the hippie ditching to pay the bill, Kenny noted Kyle’s flustered state._

_“So you’re a full bottom Kyle?”_

_“No we switch,” he grumbled, “Who can bottom all the time?”_

_“So who does it more? Like 60-70% of the time?”_

_He crossed his arms, slugging his tall form in the seat. “…I guess me okay?”_

_“Hm.” And he returned to his food with a knowing hum._

_Kyle stared at his friend. “What’s wrong with that Kenny?”_

_“Oh, nothing’s wrong. I just assumed you’ll like to top more considering it’s Cartman of all people. Ya know? Get your aggression out.” He threw a fry in this mouth. “None of that passive shit.”_

Kyle closed the water tap. He didn't react much to Kenny’s comment but he’s slowly realizing it was bothering him more than he admitted.

For awhile, Kyle felt…awkward when he tried to top. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. Sex was sex, and when he topped it felt as good as he bottomed. The only difference was for the whole kinky portion of their relationship he left that to Cartman to lead, which was usually when Kyle had a cock in his ass. Cartman loved experimenting, suggesting new positions and kinks, and Kyle couldn't deny he liked the idea of trying new things with his supposed “power top” boyfriend. (a name cartman liked to call himself, making Kyle roll his eyes everytime).

Sex was still such a new concept for him, and despite Cartman being on the same boat with him, (as they were both each other’s first male partners) it was a daunting task to handle it in full confidence. No sex he had before compared to having sex with Cartman – every touch, smell, taste was terribly intoxicating and bone-chilling. Was it wrong Kyle kinda wanted to receive pleasure time to time? Does he have to be kinky? He’s not sure if he had it in him to do so.

Throwing on his boxers, he went back into the bedroom with semi-wet hair, intending to finish drying himself off before getting back into bed quietly. But seeing Cartman (who was usually a deep sleeper and would barely move an inch) shuffling in the sheets, it told him otherwise.

“You’re up.”

“Cause you fucking move in your sleep.” Cartman grumbled in his pillow. He turned around, exposing his stomach and thick manhood, aroused from slumber.

Kyle stared at it, and Cartman, noticing where his boyfriend’s focus was, smirked warily.

“Ah, hungry this morning?”

Kyle frowned, feeling the tips of his ears burning. “No, you dumbass.”

“What? Comparing then?”

“God that’s not it either alright?!”

“Okay, okay,” Cartman tried to dismiss it, and considering it’s from _Cartman_ who wanted to bypass their arguing showed how much the man has changed, he said grabbing his phone, “What’s got your panties in a twist then?”

As offensive the question was, Kyle knew it was Cartman’s way of showing concern. He edged to his boyfriend’s bed, dropping down and obliviously distracted.

“Cartman?” he said after several moments, only hearing the clicking of Cartman’s fingers flying on the phone.

He hummed lazily.

“Do you think…I’m too passive?”

The fingers stopped. “What?”

“Like, with this.” He shrugged. “With our sex life…and shit.”

Cartman only looked dumbly at the taller boy. “Where the hell is this from?”

When he didn't receive an answer, Cartman only sighed.

“Want me to be honest?”

He nodded.

“Kay, you’re a wimp.”

“What.”

“Yup.” He nodded, looking up at him with a mockingly fond grin. “Like, I’m not saying you’re not kinky, cause you do all the shit I suggest…actually, no. I take it back. You’re not kinky. You’re basic in bed.”

“Hey!” he turned at him, fuming, “I’m great in bed! The proof is when you scream loudass!”

“Yeah, when you’re sucking my dick.” He returned, “Not when you’re fucking me.”

“But that’s still sex Cartman!”

“No it isn’t Kyle!”

“God you’re such an idiot.”

“An idiot you’re dating.” He replied snidely.

“Gah-ahhh….ugh, why am I dating you?”

“It’s okay babe,” he cooed, leaning his chin up onto Kyle’s shoulder. “Just cause you’re taller than me doesn't mean you can fuck better.”

“How does that have correlation?”

“Hm. It doesn't.”

Kyle frowned. “Are you saying I’m not a good top?”

“No, just saying you’re vanilla.”

“That’s probably even worse.”

“Saying the truth babe.” He said, moving off Kyle to lie flat on the bed, back to his phone. Kyle had the urge to throw a pillow at him, but he instead stared in annoyance. Fuck Cartman right now.

Wait. Fuck Cartman.

The idea hit him.

Cartman felt the bed shuffle, and he assumed his freckled face boyfriend was heading back to bed, but instead the sensation of lean hands crawled up his thighs. Cartman blinked.

“Khal?” he put his phone down, and now Kyle was semi on top of him. “What?”

He was suddenly pushed down at the shoulders, and his brown eyes widened.

“Ha.” He grinned, “You horny now?”

“Shut up.” He squinted his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. If Cartman wanted to compete who was better in bed, then damn Kyle wouldn't lose this fight.

“Jesus Kyle, what are you –?” he was silenced by plush lips, and he jerked at the sudden tongue forced in his mouth. He groaned loudly, readily returning.

“You –“ _Kiss_. “Horny.” _Kiss_. “Jew.”

“A horny jew who’s gonna fuck you.” Kyle said, surprising himself and Cartman.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He pulled his arms above his head, staring him down. “After this you’re gonna wish I was only vanilla in bed.”

Cartman gawked at him, a pink hue on his cheeks. Dirty talk was _his_ thing, in bed or in public, but seeing it on Kyle, emitting this much confidence and lewdness…it completely threw him off. His mind went numb.

Kyle nibbled on Cartman’s neck, and Cartman shivered at the lips, groaning lowly.

“Marking up…my neck Kyle?” he managed to say, “Naughty.”

“You feel no guilt when you do it to me,” he teethed the skin, earning a gasp. “It’s only fair.”

“H-ah. Fucking hell.”

“And naughty huh?” he crawled downward Cartman’s body, leaving bruising kisses on his chest and stomach, and his hands remained where they were, keeping Cartman down, “You call me that all the time, but you’re actually the naughty one, aren’t you fatass?”

“Fuck off,” he squirmed, feeling the heat of Kyle’s hot breath on his cock. Kyle licked slowly, never removing his gaze from Cartman’s own.

“S-Shit,” He threw his head back, “More Kyle.”

“Hm.” He mouthed the tip, “Need to hear a please from you.”

“Wha – ugh, seriously?”

He slid his hands down, clinging into Cartman’s thick thighs, “Say you want me Cartman.”

“I want you Kyle.”

“Want me…?”

“Ugh!” he threaded his hands through his own brown hair, “God! I want you to go down on me Kyle! Please!”

He smiled. “That’ll do.” Leaning forward, he suckled the head, using his tongue up and down the thick shaft.

“Yeah…right there, Kyle. So fucking good.” Cartman grabbed Kyle’s head, and he continued to mouth the cock with full purpose, even bobbing it to the back of his throat. He choked a bit, especially when Cartman tried to keep his head down, but Kyle smoothed out his tongue to take more of it in, till he was practically stuffed full with it.

He pulled back, pre-cum dripping from his red lips. “You asshole. You kept my head down.”

“I’m not saying sorry for that. You do that to me too!”  
He narrowed his eyes. “You’re gonna get it Cartman.” Swiftly, he flipped Cartman over, stunning the brown-haired man, seeing the plumpness of his ass in full display. He clenched the cheeks roughly, pulling them away.

“Shit! Kyle.” He peered over, eyes glazed in arousal. “You’re gonna eat my ass huh?”

“I damn will.” He said determinedly, seeing the hole between the flesh. He inched his face closer, finally reaching his destination, and _licked_.

Cartman twitched at the cool sensation, throwing his head back on the pillows, becoming totally enamored at his heat. His cock, pressed against the sheets, was already releasing pre-cum.

“Ah, G-God, _Kyle_ …”

He lapsed the hole, dipping his tongue lavishly. He remembered how enthusiastic Cartman would do it to him, and today Kyle would do it better.

“Shit, shit,” Cartman pulled at the pillows, “You’re…fucking…ah!”

Kyle popped his lips off, heaving with a knowing grin. “You’re loud.”

“Cause you’re eating me out Kyle! God!”

He wiped his mouth, cleaning saliva off. “I’m gonna win.”

“Win what?”

Sound of lube gushed onto fingers, and Kyle rubbed it between his fingers, “Who’s the better top.”

“Pff, please. You can’t take my title Kyle.”

“I fucking will fatass.” He stroked his own cock, already desperate to enter the lavished hole, “And you’re gonna like it how I give it you.”

Cartman partially lifted his waist, almost if exposing himself more to Kyle, and Kyle held his member at its base, slowing inching himself, sheathing fully in. Cartman moaned sharply.

Kyle held still, seeing how Cartman was taking it, but eventually when he saw his ass moving back, Kyle took it as a sign he could continue. He pulled out with a pop, and Cartman fucking squirmed loud.

“Dammit! God. That…That –“

“Oh was that good for you?” Kyle had a sneer in his voice, “I thought you said you weren’t loud?”

Cartman glared weakly. “Fuck you Jew.”

“No,” he went back in, earning a mute cry from Cartman, “I’m actually fucking you.”

Breaths were shallow in their dim-light room, and Kyle only felt ecstasy, wanting to ram harder and faster, digging his nails into Cartman’s hips to keep him still. A particular moan caught Kyle’s attention, and he knew he hit Cartman’s prostate.

“You like it?”

“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah.” He rasped, “Better give it to me hard you dirty Jew.”

Kyle pushed forward, earning another loud cry, and soon he was rocking back and forth with vigor force, with Cartman squirming underneath. When Cartman pushed back against Kyle’s cock, a delightful jolt went through him, making him go harder.

“God, Cartman, you feel so good…”

“I know…” he smiled breathlessly into the sheets, “I know I do. Cause I’m awesome.”

Such a stupidly Cartman like thing to say. Kyle’s chest was constricted of a tight _loving_ feeling, as everything about this…felt explicitly right. How being with Cartman, arguing with him, flirting with him, being with him, hell _loving_ him…he wanted it all. It should have terrified him.

But just like Cartman, he signed away his sanity the moment he merged paths with this loveable bastard.

His cock jerked, and he grasped on Cartman’s thighs, knowing he was ready. He choked out a moan, his thrusting turning shallow as he spilled out cum inside him. Cartman moaned lowly, forcing his face into the pillows. His hand on his cock bobbed even faster, to which finally white spluttered out under him like a thin sheet.

The dizzying pleasure lingered, as both tried to gather their breaths. He pulled out, throwing himself beside Cartman.

Huffing out, Kyle was ready to remark cockily how intense that was, but was suddenly pulled up to eye level, being kissed roughly and headily like a man returned from war.

“Cartman,” he said as their lips parted, noticing how Cartman’s eyes flickered something of inquiry. It concerned him. “What’s wrong?”

“Holy fuck.” He mouthed, and he kissed him again, “That was hot.”

Kyle continued to stare, now feel embarrassment bubbling in his stomach, and surely, his cheeks. He didn't expect compliments to come out so quickly. “Uh, thanks.”

“No Khal,” using that stupid inflation of his name, he must really be out of it, knowing how annoyed Kyle got when he used it. “That was…amazing. Like, I didn't know you could fuck that good, you dirty Jew.”

Kyle shoved him, feeling hot. “Shut up.” And when he heard Cartman’s hilarity, his blushing state grew tenfold. He was pulled down, and Kyle was on his forearms, leaning over the smaller boy. Cartman pecked Kyle’s lips, then hugging him close.

Covered in sweat and lingering cum, Kyle allowed the hug, his heart tugging at this rare intimacy shown.

“But that was tiring,” Kyle said, staring at the pillows, “I don't want to do that everytime.”

“Ha! So admit it. You like being bottom.”

“I like having sex with you Cartman. It…it makes no difference to me.”

“…same.”

“W-Wha, what did you just say?”

“I said I agreed with you daywalker. Sex feels good with you either way.”

“Yeah…” silence followed, the only sound heard was from their outside window.

“But ya know…” Cartman stated idly, “We still got time before we need to see those fuckers.”

Kyle smiled into his hair. “You saying you wanna go again?”

Cartman pulled back, grinning knowingly. “Only if you fuck me like that again.”

Kyle snorted, almost sounding like a desperate laugh before grabbing those chubby cheeks into a kiss as their dicks slowly hardened once more.

Yeah, they were hella late for breakfast at the waffle house they planned with Stan and Kenny, but the guilt was hardly fathomable in his post-orgasm mind. He also felt a small sense of satisfaction when seeing his boyfriend walking around all gingerly, trying to brush it off as his morning workout in the gym.

Kyle smiled to himself. Perhaps being with Cartman made him a little sadistic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also noted, I won't post anything for the rest of the month. Will pick up in Feb!
> 
>  
> 
> Like my shit? Follow me!  
> [mokocchii.tumblr.com](https://mokocchii.tumblr.com)


End file.
